2001
2001 was the first year of BIONICLE. The story was set on the island of Mata Nui, and focused on the Toa Mata and Takua, and their conflict with Makuta Teridax's infected Rahi. The comic series started in this year, with three comics released. Two video games (one online and one for Nintendo Game Boy Advance) were also released. The total number of sets released was twenty-four. Story On the island of Mata Nui resided the Matoran and their leaders, the Turaga. Legends said that the Great Spirit Mata Nui brought the Matoran down from the heavens, and in gratitude they named their island home Mata Nui. Mata Nui watched over the Matoran, and kept them safe. But this did not last, for Mata Nui's brother, the Makuta, was jealous of the Matoran's love for Mata Nui and cast him into a coma. Makuta controlled the island's Rahi with Infected Kanohi, making them his loyal servants. Plants began rapidly dying, and the sky went black. The Turaga were kidnapped and trapped, guarded by deadly Rahi. The Matoran's Vuata Maca Trees, their sources of food, was dead. However, legends also foretold the coming of six great heroes, the Toa Mata, who would defeat the Makuta, and restore peace to the island of Mata Nui. The Matoran Takua went on a quest to save the Turaga, retrieve the Vuata Maca Crystals to heal the Vuata Maca Tree, and retrieve the Toa Stones to summon the Toa Mata. Takua managed to rescue the Turaga, find the Vuata Maca crystals and the Toa Stones. The Turaga brought the crystals back to their respective villages, while Takua brought the Toa Stones to the Kini-Nui. When he placed the stones inside, an enormous beam of light shot out of the Kini Nui. This both summoned the Toa Mata's canisters to the shores of Mata Nui, and threw Takua several miles, landing on the shores of Ta-Wahi. The impact left Takua with amnesia. The Toa Mata were sent on a quest by the Turaga to find the Great Kanohi masks, with which they could defeat the Makuta. After several weeks, the Toa Mata managed to locate all 36 Kanohi masks, as well as some Noble Kanohi masks for the Turaga. Along with the masks, each Toa also found one fragment of the Makoki Stone. The Toa traveled to Kini Nui to challenge the Makuta, once and for all. Six statues of the Toa were along one of the walls to the Kini-Nui. Tahu placed all six of his masks on the statue of him. The other Toa soon followed. Once all 36 masks were placed, each Toa was rewarded a single Golden Kanohi that contained the powers of six Kanohi.BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa, pg. 87-89 The fragments of the Makoki Stone then combined themselves, unlocking the gate to Mangaia. The Toa went underground and encountered two Manas crabs. Gali and Kopaka realized that the Toa must unite into Toa Kaita, in order to defeat them. Tahu, Onua and Pohatu formed Akamai. He wore the Kanohi Aki, the Great Mask of Valour. Kopaka, Gali and Lewa formed Wairuha. He wore the Kanohi Rua, the Great Mask of Wisdom. Together these two beings were able to defeat the Manas and advance further into Mangaia. However, the realm of shadows could not allow such powerful beings of good inside. It split the Toa Kaita apart, back into individual Toa. The Toa next encountered the Shadow Toa, beings who looked exactly like the Toa Mata, and who were just as strong. The Toa fought long and hard with these new-found foes. They eventually managed to defeat them by realizing the shadows were a part of them, and absorbed their essence. Finally, the Toa Mata made it into the heart of Mangaia, where Makuta resided. Above their heads was a swirling mass of biomechanical limbs. When Makuta revealed himself, the form he took was a completely infected Matoran wearing a Kanohi Hau. This greatly confused the Toa, but Makuta quickly changed his form, combining with the swirling mass above their heads. This new form wore his infected Hau, and had several tentacles. Tahu realized that the only way to defeat him was to combine their powers. Each Toa blasted him with elemental energy. The mass of limbs exploded, scattering it all over Mangaia. Makuta's final words were, "You cannot destroy me! For I am nothing." The Toa were teleported back to the surface. Takua witnessed the entire battle. After the the Makuta was defeated, a chamber opened in the deepest area of Mangaia. Curious, Takua walked inside. Inside was a massive sphere that had several smaller chambers all around it. Takua looked inside one and saw a mysterious creature. It saw Takua looking at it, then hatched from its nest. The rest hatched soon after. Fearing for his life, Takua ran. He stumbled upon a pedestal with a hole in it. A chisel that Turaga Onewa had given him earlier fit perfectly. Takua was surrounded by a shield and floated upwards, escaping from those strange creatures. The shield took him back to the shore of Ta-Wahi, where Turaga Vakama was waiting. The Turaga talked to him, and was relieved that he was uninjured. Vakama said that the prophecies foretold that the Makuta's defeat would restore peace, but the prophecies have changed. Afterwards, the Turaga and Matoran made their way back to Ta-Koro, where a celebration was held in honor of the Toa. Media Released Books Though no books were released until 2003, BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa was set during the 2001 story. Comics *''Comic 1: The Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep Into Darkness'' *''Comic 3: Triumph of the Toa'' Games *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' Sets Released *'Turaga' **8540 Turaga Vakama **8541 Turaga Matau **8542 Turaga Onewa **8543 Turaga Nokama **8544 Turaga Nuju **8545 Turaga Whenua ***All six could be combined to make a Turaga Nui. ***Turaga Onewa and Pohatu could be combined to make a Dikapi. *'Toa/Toa Mata' **8531 Toa Pohatu **8532 Toa Onua **8533 Toa Gali **8534 Toa Tahu **8535 Toa Lewa **8536 Toa Kopaka ***Instructions included with Pohatu, Onua and Tahu to build Toa Kaita Akamai. ***Although never in the booklets, Gali and Pohatu could combine into the Mata Nui Cow. ***Instructions included with Gali, Lewa and Kopaka to build Toa Kaita Wairuha. ***Pohatu and Turaga Onewa could be combined to make a Dikapi. *'Rahi' **8537 Nui-Rama ***Contained two Nui-Rama models. ***Inlcuded instructions to make a Nui-Kopen. **8538 Muaka & Kane-Ra ***Inlcuded instructions to make a Kuma-Nui. **8539 Manas ***Contained two Manas models, and two LEGO motors and remote controls. ***Inlcuded instructions to make a Mana-Ko. **8548 Nui-Jaga ***Contained two Nui-Jaga models. ***Inlcuded instructions to make a Kahu. **8549 Tarakava ***Contained two Tarakava models. ***Inlcuded instructions to make a Tarakava Nui *'Matoran' **1388 Huki **1389 Onepu **1390 Macku **1391 Jala **1392 Kongu **1393 Matoro ***Included instructions to build two Matoran Kaita and a Matoran Nui. *'Collectible' **8525-8530 Kanohi Mask Pack ***Contained two random Kanohi. Sources * Category:Years